Chocolates
by meganekko-bomb
Summary: Wincest! After Sam leaves for a date, Dean is left behind with a box of chocolates and his thoughts. Sam/Dean


**Supernatural- Chocolates**

Wincest. You have been warned. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows.

This is so very different from my recent fanfiction, mostly because it has real actors in the roles. Lately I've been writing Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction, so it's weird to write as if the people were real.

-ends stupid rant-

For my beautiful Aimee-chan on her seventeenth birthday. BRomance!!

Quoth the authoress: Disclaim all!

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was very difficult for it to be said that Dean Winchester particularly enjoyed romance. To him, it was merely a practise offered by the guys who had to try too hard to get some, sort of a preemptive attempt at getting the girl's phone number (among other things). He had never felt any sort of need to sway the girl's impression of him with cajoleries and compliments. It simply wasn't his style.

His brother Sam, on the other hand, was the complete personification of the proverbial hopeless romantic. Anytime he would get involved with... anyone, there would be tiny trinkets, flowers, and frilled boxes of sweets that made his brother wrinkle his nose in distaste.

"Jesus, Sammy, what do you think a little box of chocolates is gonna do to win over that chick?"

"If she accepts them, she'll eat them later, and will think of me while she is. If she thinks of me, chances are, she'll be more eager to see me again. It's all about strengthening the relationship."

Dean flopped backwards onto the bed, the teal blankets fluffing out from underneath him. "Well, if you paid more than ten dollars for them, don't tip her." he commented dryly, a smirk ghosting over his features.

"Screw you," Sam grabbed the hefty chocolate box from the slick motel counter and hurled it at his brother, hitting him squarely in the stomach.

"Hey now, Sammy, no call to be mean," the older brother mock-pouted, settling back onto the bed.

"I'm going now." Sam announced, stepping back from the narrow mirror on the back of the bathroom door. "How do I look?"

"Take me away Prince Charming!" Dean swooned, placing his hand on his forehead dramatically and fanning himself with the other. He straightened, and stated seriously. "You look good."

Sam looked himself over uncertainly, unsure what to make of Dean's mixed message. He praised himself for the ingenuity of his outfit choice, it was something of a conglomerate of both the brothers' clothing, mixed into a rather attractive look. Dean's black pinstriped shirt, mysteriously with several buttons missing was draped over his slightly larger build, tighter in all the right places. He had managed to find a pair of pants that were clean and belonged to him, completely black except for the grey embroidery on the back pockets.

His watch beeped, alerting him that it really was time to go.

"You timed yourself?" Dean asked incredulously, arching an eyebrow.

"Screw you." repeated Sam, hurrying out the door.

"Don't forget your chocolates!" the older sibling waved the box over his head, the chocolates rattling.

"Keep 'em. Think of me!" the younger laughed as he closed the door.

The short-haired man frowned slightly, rolling onto his stomach with the chocolates at his side. I wasn't fair. Why did Sammy get a date and he didn't? Was it that stupid romantic nonsense his brother seemed to swear by? Dean found himself thinking more deeply on that subject recently, watching the results unfold due to the romantic action.

Or maybe something supernatural was happening and sucking his lovelife out every night? He should find the ghost or whatever and send it straight back to hell!

Or not.

He sighed, looking at the nicely wrapped box of chocolates. Resignedly, he flipped off the lid and reached for the little card inside displaying each fancy chocolate and their equally fancy name. He searched for one that he deemed did not have a frilly name, and pulled it out of its designated spot.

Chocolate Caramel... he vaguely remembered about a chocolate caramel...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Here you go..." Dean looked up, meeting the eyes of his younger brother. "I made you a hot chocolate."

Dean took the steaming mug, curious about Sam's unexpected courteousness. He sipped it cautiously, smiling slightly at the delicious warmth. "What's this for?"

"It's cold in here. Your bed is right beside the window. I figured you might be cold." Sam explained shortly, sitting at the desk and perusing something on his laptop.

Dean swallowed a generous quantity of the hot drink, tasting something that was unlike any other hot chocolate he had ever tasted. He sat in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the mouse clicking and the clacking on the keyboard.

He drank another swallow of the hot chocolate thoughtfully, trying to discern what the mystery flavour was. He gave up after a while calling out to his brother. "Hey Sammy."

Sam looked up, his face aglow from the laptop screen.

"What's in this?"

The younger smiled, resuming his studying of his laptop. "There was some caramel sauce in the fridge, so I thought it might be good."

Dean nodded, acknowledging the taste was indeed caramel.

After a few minutes, the mug was completely drained, and Dean felt his eyelids becoming heavier by the second. He dimly wondered if Sam had put some sort of sedative in his drink, feeling exhausted.

He shifted back onto the fluffy pillows, curled up on top of the blankets. He drifted in and out of consciousness, afloat on the ocean of dreaming, the tide pushing him here and there.

He briefly felt someone move the blankets from underneath him and pull them over his shoulder, pre-warmed, as he had been lying on them. A hand brushed his forehead, he smiled, allowing himself to be carried far out to sea.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The last of the chocolate melted away, instinctively, Dean reached for another one, grabbing it and popping it in his mouth, consulting the small paper. It was a tropical centered one, with a fruity taste.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The water sprayed down from the somewhat leaky shower nozzle, lukewarm at best. Dean shivered under the room temperature rain, looking around for the basic shower implements so he could finish this ordeal quickly.

Much to his dismay, he did not see anything remotely resembling his target item, save for a bottle of what he later determined to be sunscreen.

"Sammy!!!" bellowed Dean, "Where in the hell is my shampoo??!!"

There was a pause, in which Dean only heard the small pitpats of the leaky faucet hitting the bottom of the off-white tub. The door opened, and Sam entered tentatively, his eyes shielded as his brother stood, fully naked and frowning before him. (The motel they were staying at was as cheap as they come, with no shower curtain whatsoever.)

"Um, there's only mine. It's coconut pineapple."

Dean stood under the spray of the shower, blinking disbelievingly at his hopeful younger sibling. He gusted out a sigh, shaking his head. "Tch, fine."

There was another silence as Sam hurried to retrieve his tropical shampoo and hand it off to ensure he wouldn't have to gaze upon the completely naked visage of his only sibling.

Dean took the shampoo with considerable distaste, all at once loathing his brother for picking out such a... _feminine_ variety of the stuff.

He lathered up, the strong tropical smell overwhelming him. The water shifted from lukewarm to icy cold, coaxing out a yelp as he was still covered in the offending stench of the shampoo.

"Dean!" Sam's concerned voice rang out, muffled through the door, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, it's this god damn water faucet!"

Sam opened the door for the second time, shielding his eyes and holding a large fluffy towel. "Here, use my towel."

Dean glanced at the meagre excuse of a teatowel on the rack, taking Sam's towel gratefully.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dean smiled at the memory, swallowing the last portion of the delicious tropical chocolate. He picked yet another chocolate out at random, devouring it happily and checking the type only after it was half-chewed.

It was a Vanilla Caramel.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Dean? Get up, it's... one thirty-six."

"Gumuhhhhhhh..." moaned the short-haired man, his words chained down by the stuffing of the pillow.

"What is your problem today? You've been laying around being useless. That's not like you Dean. Usually you're all 'let's go kill that supernatural being! Oh it's a mean one! Let's use bombs! Ooh, nasty!', you know?"

"Muhbaaaaahhhh..." Dean groaned, shifting slightly and wincing.

Sam took notice of this and was instantly concerned. "Are you okay?"

"My back hurts..."

"Like what, did you hurt yourself?" Sam's hand rested on his brother's exposed back, feeling the hot tenseness of the muscles below the skin. "You've strained all your muscles..." registered the younger.

"Err, I've noticed that, yeah."

"Do you want me to massage your back?"

Dean thought about this. Really thought. After his back put in its position on the matter he conceded that it would be an agreeable idea and nodded.

Sam clapped him on the back, causing him to flinch visibly as his muscles protested the rough treatment.

He felt Sam's hands on his back again after a moment, cold with something that felt gross and slimy.

"Aargh, Sammy, what is that?" Dean growled, looking back to the best of his hindered abilities.

"It's just moisturizer, quit moving." Sam ordered, flicking a strand of chocolate colored hair from his face. He eased himself onto the bed, straddling his brother's hips and plunking down on his denim-clad hindquarters.

Dean objected to this with a snarl which was wholly ignored as Sam continued his massaging. He soon changed his snarl to a curious expression as he took in the smell of the aforementioned moisturizer.

"Sammy, is that _vanilla_ moisturizer?"

"Yeah, why, don't you like it?"

Dean made a noise of non-committal indifference, drinking in the scent of the creamy goop that was spread all over his back as Sam kneaded down the taut muscles. Eventually, the older sibling settled down, allowing the now warmed hands to work all over his rock-hard muscles.

It had a very soporific effect on him, drowsiness permeating throughout his skin. Within minutes, he found himself dozing off, nodding into sleep to the rhythm of Sam's hands.

When he awoke later that day, he really didn't feel any pain in his back at all.

O-o-o-o-o-o

Dean was just reaching for another chocolate when the door banged open, and Sam came storming through with an angry expression and a bright red handprint on his face.

Before the older sibling could react, a huge bouquet of roses was thrust at him. He stared apprehensively at the disgruntled bouquet, following the hand that held them all the way up the arm, across the shoulder, past the neck and to the eyes that were looking rather deranged.

"For you, my love." said Sam in a voice that suggested quite the opposite.

"Um, Sammy?"

"She thought you and I were lovers! And that I was playing her for a fool!" Sam pushed the flowers in Dean's face, smacking him with the scarlet blooms. "Don't you like them? She said I should give them to you!!"

"Calm down Sammy. She obviously wasn't worth the time if she wouldn't listen to what you were saying." said Dean calmly, peeking over a rose.

Sam's face softened, he looked down at the chocolates, noticing several of them were missing.

"You actually ate them?"

"Yep, they're good."

Defeatedly, Sam let the flowers drop to the floor, sighing deeply.

"C'mere." Dean grabbed his brother's wrist, pulling him onto the bed beside him, holding him a little closer then normal.

"Dean?"

"Have a chocolate." The previously mentioned sweet was shoved into the younger sibling's mouth most unceremoniously, leaving him no room for argument.

"Sorry I messed up your date." said Dean quietly, much to Sam's surprise. He rolled over, his eyes meeting the brilliant teal eyes of his brother, the color mirrored by the blanket they were laying on. "You could spend it with me, you know. I'll be your pretend date."

Sam stared in shock, slowly chewing the chocolate as he took in Dean's sincere face. He smiled after a moment, reaching behind him and placing the box between them. His fingers laced through Dean's, his answer locked within their hands.

Neither of them had ever enjoyed a box of chocolates so much.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

Okay, so that was my feeble attempt at writing wincest. Please be gentle with this one.

...Is is terrible that I have added 'wincest' to my computer dictionary? Geez, I really want chocolate now.

Review for a piece of Sam and Dean's magical fictional boylove chocolate!

Happy Birthday, my lovely Aimee.

Love and kisses,

meganekko


End file.
